Bimbang
by aishwaraau
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura (16) . Aku anak tunggal dari pendiri perusahaan Haruno Corp. Aku Murid baru di KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. suatu saat aku jatuh cinta kepada ke 2 senpai ku . apakah aku akan memilih salah satunya?atau..? -BadSummary- Nobashing,DLDR,RnR **MyFirstFF


Bimbang

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku/Sasosaku**

 **Rate :T**

 **Romance , Drama.**

 **AU,OOC,Typoo(s),Bahasaga baku,dll**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **[Full SakuraPOV]**

.

Hai,Namaku Haruno Sakura (16), aku murid "KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL" yap,meskipun belum adalah sekolah menengah atas ter-elit se Konoha(Tokyo). Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan "Haruno Crop", rambutku berwarna soft pink , dan itu membuat ku berbeda dengan yang lain.

-KringggKringgg-

Jam 4.28 am , tanggal 27 july 20** . "Ahh..sekarang hari Orientasi pertama , aku harus cepattt".

Yapp,, sekarang hari orientasi pertamaku di KSHS. Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana hari hariku esok nya di KSHS , apa baik?ataukah buruk?. Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepala , disaat aku bertemu Karin , musuhku .

"Nona…ayo sarapan , Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu" Kata maidku.

"Iyaa..bi". Aku pun segera turun dari kasur dan mengemasi barang barangku yang kubawa nanti.

Setelah dimeja makan.

"Ohayou , kaa-san tou-san".

"Ohayou mo sayang" Kata Kaa-san , sementara Tou-san hanya tersenyum.

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang kosong."kaa-san masak apa?" Tanya ku.

"Kakap asam manis , Udang tepung dihari yang special". Disela sela kesibukan Tou-san dengan Gadged super mahalnya Tou-san tersenyum.

"waooo,Tou-san boleh nanti saku menyetir mobil sendiri?"

"Jangan dulu sayang , biar nanti diantar kabuto-san dulu'

"Hala…tapi," disela aku membela diri , pembicaraanku langsung dipotong oleh kaa-san ku."Sudahh,, ayo makan!"

"Itadakimasu"

Setelah sarapan aku langsung OTW kesekolah baruku.

Didepan pagar sekolah , ada Ino ( sahabat sd ku) meneriakkan namaku "Raa,Sakura chan"

"Inoo-pig, aku rinduu" dan kita pun berpelukan.

"Iya , aku juga Jidat" kata Ino

Dan kita pun masuk ke sekolah dan mencari kelas kita di Mading.

*Haruno sakura kelas X.D

"Kau dimana pig?"Tanya ku.

"ehhmm , sebentar aku masih mencari,, ehh ini dikelas X.D"

"Yeeyy,kita sekelas." Seruku dan Ino.

Saat kita dikelas aku dan Ino berkenalan dengan beberapa anak saja, yaitu : Hinata , Tenten ,dan Naruko.

Setelah bel berbunyi , ada kakak osis yang menjaga kelas kita sedang memperkenalkan diri , Kak Hidan , Kak Konan , dan Kak Pain. Mereka ramah sekali . dan Mereka menyuruh kita untuk memperkenalkan diri . Mulai dari bangku pojok kanan hingga kiri .

Halo,Namaku Aburame Shino , salam kenal.

"Loh..kok singkat , tambahin dong , misalnya hobby kamu , pekerjaan ortu kamu , dll" kata kak Konan

"okelaah"kata Aburame-san

Haloo,Namaku Aburame Shino , Hobbyku mengoleksi serangga , Orangtuaku pendiri Konoha Insecta Museum. Salam kenal , kalian bisa memanggilku Shino.

Nama ku Choji Akimichi , Hobby ku makan , Orang tuaku Pendiri Akimichi Resto and Court, kalian bisa memanggilku Choji.

"Ini giliranku"kata ku dalam hati.

Hai semua , Namaku Haruno sakura , Hobby ku Berenang , Orang tuaku pendiri Haruno Corp , Kalian bisa memanggilku Saki atau Sakura .

Hmm, Watashi wa Ino Yamanaka , Hooby ku Merangkai bunga orang tua ku pendiri Yamanaka Florist.

Hello all , My name is tenten . sorry I can only slightly Japanese because im from China . Arigato

H…ha..l..o , namaku H..yuu…gaa Hina..ta. Ho..by ku memba..ca bu..k..u , anoo…Orang tuaku pen…erus Hyuga Mall.

Hoi hoi , Watashiwa Uzumaki Naruko . Watashi no otōto no otoko kono gakkō (Kakak laki lakiku bersekolah disini). Watashi no ryōshin no sōsetsu-sha uzumaki-sha.(orang tua ku pendiri Uzumaki Corp.)

Dan perkenalan pun dilanjutkan sampai habisnya siswa di kelas X.D . (jumlah murid dalam satu kelas 30 anak).

Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah menyanyi lagu Nasional Jepang - Test Potensial -Pulang.

#Keesokan harinya di KSHS sesudah Mos

Aku-Ino-Hinata-Naruko-Tenten , sendang berada di kantin.

"Oi..nanti pensi ya?"Tanya Ino

"Iyaa Ino-chan"Jawab Hinata

Tenten Datang dan membawa Snack keju.

"Kalian mau?"Kata tenten.

"Tumben lancar bahasa nya , biasanya pake bahasa Inggris."Sahut Naruko dan mengambil Snack tenten.

"Iya,,Belajar lah."Kata tenten.

"Eh..Saku,Hinata!Sampai kapan kalian mengabaikan kami dengan Gadged dan Buku mu itu?"Tutur Ino.

"Maaf"Kataku dan Hinata.

"Aku lagi ngestalk akun ig KSHS." Kataku

"What the name?" Kata Ino , Tenten secara bersamaan.

" "

"Ke..kenapa ngestalk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Anu…Itu…ada Senpai kita yang cogan."Kataku sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

"Mana liat!"Sahut Naruko sambil merebut Hp ku.

"Hah..ini temen Kakak Aku,Dia mantan Abas KSHS,Namanya kak Sasori , dia sering main kerumahku."Kata Naruko.

"Ohh…"Kataku.

Kringgg-

('Diharapkan Junior KSHS segera ke Lapangan Upacara untuk menyaksikan PENSI kecil dari kakak kelas dan alumni') kata penyiar berita.

-Lapangan Upacara-

Aku berjalan diurutan terakhir , tepatnya dibelakang Tenten. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri , untuk mencari senpai tampan di panggung , ada anak yang mirip dengan Senpai tampan tadi,"Yang gitaran,,,yang gitarann"Kataku dalam hati.

"Saku-chan , why you stand in here?" Kata Tenten.

"Anu..Tenten liat yang gitaran!"

"Nani?...Ah,,Itu senpai tampanmu bukan?"Kata Tenten.

Dan akupun langsung meninggalkan Tenten ditempat dengan wajah memerah.

#Keesokan harinya setelah aku menjadi murid resmi KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL , kelas X.D

Tanggal 30 July 20**

Jam 6.00 am aku berjalan menuju kelasku , disaat perjalan menuju kelasku aku melewati kelas XI.B,dan aku melihat senpai tampan tadi sedang main game dengan gadgednya. "Oh..jadi itu kelasnya"kataku dalam hati.

Saat aku sampai dikelasku aku menyapa teman teman baruku dan masuk . Ternyata oh ternyata jalan samping kelasku adalah jalan menuju kantin , pantas saja banyak murid yang berlalu lalang.

KSHS ini termasuk fullday school , dan siswa siswa disini berasal dari kalangan atas masuk jam 6.30 am dan pulang jam 3.00 pm .

-BEL ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA-

Kita berlima menuju kantin ( taukan sapa aja)

Aku dan Naruko membeli float , Ino membeli snack , Hinata membeli susu coklat panas ,dan Tenten membeli donat.

Saat aku berbicara dengan tenten tiba tiba ada yang menyenggolku , dan Float ku terjatuh.

"huhh..berani amat numpahin float ku!"

"?Pink?"Kata anak yang numpahin floatku

TBC

Next or delete ,, btw itu first ff ku dan kisahnyata ku .Kisah nyataku memang rumit! .

Yang berhasil nebak orang yang numpahin float ku upps sakura . langsung update deh ( insyaallah).Maapin Aul jika fic ini gaje , Aul bisa Delete fic ini ko:).

RnR , DLDR!


End file.
